When I Fall In Love, I'll Let You Know
by Ciel De'Luna
Summary: The Osakan Beauty is rowdy and feisty. No boyfriend at all. The Korean Biker is cocky and bold. Can get anything he wants. She is unobtainable...can he get her? Is the the Blood Talon what the Soaring Bird's missing?. Ask x Hwo
1. Strong Willed

**_Hey Hey Hello, Loves. I'm TenaciousKisses, but y'all can call me TennyKiss! This is my first story on so read it !!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN CHARACTERS, BUT TOSHIRO IS MY LITTLE PROSTITUTE SO haaaaaa_**

**_ENJOY_**

**

* * *

**

**The Devil That Tamed Her**

In a small temple within the town of Osaka, a 17 year old Japanese girl was sparring. The other students in the class watched as she fought the taller man. They had been fighting for only 3 minutes and the man was sweating heavily. The girl knew she had worn the man out from the slow punches he threw at her. She looked at him and gave him a cocky smirk. Annoyed, the man threw a punch and she caught his fist in her left hand. Pulling him towards her body, she used her right hand to punch him in the stomach. As she released him, he stumbled back. Hunched over in pain the man looked at her with angry eyes."Mesuinu(Bitch)..." he hissed. The girl glared at him and her relaxed hands curled into fists. She quickly stepped towards him and punched his chest. As he stumbled backwards, she grabbed the collar of his gi and kneed him in his gut. He started to stagger, his face zombie-like, but the young girl was not finished. The girl started turning at a fast pace. After three quick spins she raised her foot off the ground."Kiyaah!"the girl yelled out as she kicked the guy in the jaw. The large man's face turned to the side first, then his body followed. He finally fell to the ground and the girl stood over him. With one hand she grasped his collar again and with the other she held his chin in her hand, making him face her."Who's the bitch now? Makeinu (Loser)." she spoke, stern in her tone.

"Enough, Asuka." a deep voice said, calmly.

Looking at the man with innocent eyes, Asuka released the man and walked over to her sensei.

"Gomen Nasai, Papa." she said getting on her knees and bowing slightly. "Class is over." the man Asuka called father said. The students stood up and walked out of the room. The large man on the the floor also got up, slowly. Asuka's father walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Asuka, you cannot let names and taunts fog your mind. Never let your opponent agitate you. Toshiro is a prime example of that."

Asuka sighed and rolled her eyes. "Papa, he's too cocky. I had to do--"

"Nothing" her father said calmly.

Asuka looked at her father to protest but decided against it. She had too much love and respect for the man to oppose him. After a slight nod, Asuka's father walked away. She ran her fingers through her sepia hair and sighed. She walked out of the dojo and retrieved her clothes. After changing she went out into the busy streets of Osaka.

Things had been so boring ever since the The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 ended. Asuka didn't even see the pervert who had his face in her breasts. Everything was so dull around Osaka. Even the local hoodlums weren't causing problems. _This is so stupid._ she thought._ Why isn't anything happening? No muggings, no cats stuck in trees, there's not even an old man standing in the window masturbating!_ After several minutes of walking, Asuka happened upon an crowd of men. They were all standing around a red headed guy who was using Tae Kwon Do.


	2. Violent Hearted

_This Chapter Is intresting. I had to refer to several moves from the game LOL. This is the meeting between the two enjoy_

_DISCLAIMER!! I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE TEKKEN FRANCHISE, BUT HIRO&TENCHI ARE MY BISSHES!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

A red haired man was in the center of a crowd. He was fighting a bulky Japanese guy. The muscular man had been swinging at the Korean man for a while and each time the copper-haired man stepped out of the other's reach.

"Kick that Korean bastard's ass, Hiro!" a man yelled, pumping his fist in the air. The Korean man looked over at the man who had just insulted him and grabbed him by his hair. "Tenchi!" several other people yelled. "This bastard does have a name." the red-haired man whispered, glaring at Tenchi. Returning his gaze back to Hiro the red head flicked his head slightly, beckoning Hiro to come at him, which he did.

Once Hiro charged towards him, the red head kicked him in the face causing the man to fall backward, head first, onto the cement. Tenchi tried to squirm out of the Korean's hand but the tight grip was unwavering. Holding the shorter man up, the red head punched Tenchi in the face. Upon striking Tenchi the Korean released him, letting him fall onto his butt.

"The name's Hwoarang, loser." he said, brushing his hands together to remove the strands of Tenchi's hair. As Hwoarang stepped toward the crowd, they all backed away. A small chuckled came from his lips."You cowards..." he said, smirking. "You start shit and now you can't finish it!" He pointed his finger and it sailed over the crowd. "I'll take all of you on!" he said, looking into the eyes of the every person in the front line of the crowd.

No one stepped up.

Not a single person, but people stepped aside. A girl's voice saying " 'Scuse me." . Soon a 5'3 girl appeared in front of the 6 foot figure. A burst of laughter came from Hwoarang's lips as he looked at the girl. She was dressed in jean shorts and a blue tube top. Nothing about her looked dangerous. The people in the crowd talked amongst themselves. They knew who this girl was. Asuka Kazama.

Hwoarang's dark auburn eyes looked into Asuka's chocolate orbs and he smirked. _Cute_ he thought, his eyes trailing down. She had small, but luscious lips. Her short brown hair was flipped perfectly. She was short, but her breasts were large. Involuntarily, Hwoarang licked his lips. His gaze was somewhat that of a starving man who just seen his first meal in years.

"Don't laugh at me. I can kick your ass, you cocky fag!" Asuka said, pointing at Hwoarang. The vision of a shy beauty, vanished as the Osakan girl spoke. Her loud and strongly accented voice rang through his ears. the insult that the girl had delt left him slightly annoyed. Asuka smirked at Hwoarang's twitching eyebrow and changed her position so that she was in her fighting stance. One foot in front of the other, knees bent slightly, and her hands open, fingers spread apart. "Come on." she said, smirking.

Once again Hwoarang laughed aloud. "I'm not going to fight you." he said looking down at her then walking past her and towards the crowd. "Fine." Asuka said, turning around and quickly grabbing Hwoarang's wrists, pulling him towards her and then flipping him over her hip, causing his chest to hit the ground. The people who saw this laughed a little and Hwoarang's face became as red as his hair. He looked up at Asuka, who's hands were on her hips. "Are you ready to fight now?" Hwoarang stood up and dusted his chest. "I'm gonna kick your ass, woman." he hissed as he glared angrily at the small girl who just flipped him to the ground. Asuka returned to her stance again. Hwoarang flicked his nose with his thumb before he put his hand in fists and bounced lightly on his feet.

The two fought hard. Neither party ready to give in. Every time she kicked he guarded, when he punched she dodged. Hwoarang soon became annoyed. A teenage girl was giving him the hardest time. It was like he was fighting Jin Kazama. Hwoarang threw a reckless kick, Asuka dashed out of harms way and then started a fast combination. She quickly kicked his standing leg, turned, punched him with her left hand, struck him in his face with the palm of her hand and finally kicked him in his gut, sending him to the wall. Hwoarang gripped his stomach, glowering at Asuka. Something about her movements reminded him of his nemesis, Jin Kazama. He was breathing heavily, his lip split. She started to walk over to him, her hands in fists. Suddenly, someone called her name. "ASUKA!" a deep voice yelled. Asuka, reconizing the voice, turned to see her father. Unguarded, Asuka didn't realize that Hwoarang was coming at her. He punched her in her cheek, causing her to stumble a bit towards the crowd and then he kicked her side, which made her fall in the opposite direction.

"Asuka!" her father said, pushing his way threw the crowd. Asuka looked at her opponent and licked the corner of her bleeding mouth and held her side. Asuka's father helped her up and she stepped towards Hwoarang, ready to arouse her. Grabbing the crook of her elbow, Asuka's father pulled her back to him. "Stop it _now_." he whispered in her ear. Immediately, Asuka's narrowed eyes opened and tightened lips relaxed.

Hwoarang looked at the two with understanding eyes. His master Baek, also had that effect on him. The realtionship was like that of a Doberman Pinscher and it's owner. If the dog was barking madly, the owner's commands would calm it. "Who ever you are you are not welcome here if you are going to cause trouble." Mr. Kazama said, staring at Hwoarang. The red head rubbed his throbbing chin. "Well, I guess I should leave then." he said, pulling his goggles over his eyes. The crowd had already began to disperse once Mr. Kazama appeared. Asuka and her father turned away from Hwoarang and proceeded back to their home and dojo. Curious to know where the girl had learned to fight as she did, Hwoarang followed from afar.

Once the father and daughter reached their home, Hwoarang saw the name on the home.

KAZAMA


	3. Implusive Actions

**Chapter 3:**

_The next morning... _

Asuka got out of bed slowly. Her body was sore from the previous day's fight. He knuckles were pink and bruised slightly. Every time her fist made contact with Hwoarang, she felt like she was hitting a brick wall. She sighed as she stood up to go to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw that the corner of her mouth was as red as a cherry. Slowly, she lifted her shirt, she winced as her hand brushed against her side. Raising her shirt over her chest, a bra holding her breasts, she saw a purple bruise on her torso. "What the fuck!" she exclaimed, poking the bruise, causing her to close her eyes tightly. She sighed as she let the large t-shirt fall back down.

Asuka returned to her room an looked at her clock. _6:46, eh? _she thought, sighing loudly._ Today's going to be a long day..._

Hwoarang had not slept all night. He was still fixed on the fact that the girl he had fought was of kin to his enemy Jin Kazama. After his violent encounter with Asuka, Hwoarang got on his motorcycle and looked through Japan for Jin. He wanted--no had to know the relationship between Jin and Asuka. Unfortunately, there was no trace of the man. Hwoarang returned to his apartment and sat down on his couch, contemplating, wondering about all possible relations between Asuka and Jin. After a while, he drifted off to sleep.

Soon, the sun crept up from the horizon, creeping into Hwoarang's apartment window. Once the bright light hit his eyes he cupped his hands over his eyes and opened them slowly. He sat up quickly, and gripped his stomach in pain. "Damnit!" he yelled, laid back down and sighed, but that hurt also. "Ugh, this is stupid." he said, quickly jumping up off the couch to avoid a large amount of pain. Hworang looked at a clock and it read 6:46. _I better hurry, so I can catch that woman. I have way too many answers and far too little time to spend. _He went to take a shower and then went over to the Kazama residence. Just then Asuka was walking out the door. "Perfect." he whispered to himself as he pulled his goggles to his neck.

Asuka had just closed the door when she saw Hwoarang. She sighed heavily and walked over her lawn to avoid him. Hwoarang hopped of his bike and lightly jogged to Asuka. "What do you want?" she asked, looking straight ahead. "I have a question to ask you." Hwoarang said, putting his hand on her bruise and pulling her close to him. Hwoarang was a very touchy person and liked to do things without asking, but Asuka wasn't too keen on letting him hold her, let alone touch the bruise that he himself had caused. "Get the hell off of me." she spat, elbowing him in the stomach. Hwoarang inhaled sharply as he removed his hand from the agitated woman. "What the hell do you want?" she asked looking at him angrily.

"How do you know Jin Kazama?" hwoarang finally asked.

"Who's that?"

"How could you not know Jin Kazama? You both have the same last name!"

"So? Don't a lot of people in Korea have the last name Kim?"

Hwoarang thought for a moment. "You're right, but haven't you seen him? He's tall, has weird spiked hair, a tattoo on his arm."

"Oh, that guy...I only met him once. The pervert acted like he didn't know he had his face engraved in my chest." she said, recalling the embarrassing event.

Hwoarang's eyes trailed down to Asuka's breasts and he smirked. _She does have a nice rack_ he thought. Asuka looked out the corner of her eyes and saw Hwoarang's eyes pinned on her breasts. "Think you can control your hormones for a minute?" Asuka asked, slightly irritated. Hwoarang chuckled lightly to himself and then let his eyes wander to her skirt. "I could..." He smacked her butt with his hand and she slapped his cheek.

"What is your problem?" she yelled. "I'm not some type of a skank, you cocky bastard!" Asuka pointed her finger in Hwoarang's face as she said this, ready to punch him if he tried anything else. He pushed her small hand out his way and lowered his face towards hers. "You could've fooled me." he whispered, reaching under her skirt and grabbing her butt. Surprised, she stood there agape. "This thing is shorter than any hooker's I've seen." he said, pulling lightly at the skirt. Asuka roughly pushed him away, but he grabbed her wrists springing her back to him. "Let me go!" she said, looking him dead in the eye. Hwoarang smirked as he pressed his mouth against her pink lips. Initially, Asuka was taken aback by the man's sudden actions. She stood there frozen, eyes wide, receiving her first kiss. Turning her face away from his, she kneed him in the groin. After releasing her, hwoarang hunched over slightly. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, rubbing his crotch. Asuka didn't answer. She had already walked away.

Asuka stormed the sidewalk with her hand on her mouth. she couldn't believe she let the cocky jerk kiss her. She was enraged, but deep down she was slightly aroused by his roughneck personality. He wasn't afraid, but he was too , he was perfect...and whether or not she'd admit it she liked everything that had just occurred...

Hwoarang watched as the feisty girl walked down the crowded street. She didn't know Jin, so why was he still curious about her?Why did he kiss her? Why did he touch her the way he did? Something about Asuka was desirable...


	4. Unexpected Encounters

**Chapter 4**

Asuka finally made to school, her heart had finally calmed and her face had lost it's rosy color. Two people, a boy and a girl, were standing in front of the school gate waiting for her. "Asuka!" the young female called out, waving. "Yo!" Asuka replied, raising her bruised hand up. When Asuka approached her two friends, the boy immediately pointed his long finger at her lip. "Ah, Asuka, what happened to your mouth?" he asked, surprised that there would be a bruise on his friend's face. The girl also looked at Asuka's face with a curious look on her face. "Dai," Asuka spoke with a sigh "I got into a fight."

"Did you win?" Dai asked, excited to hear the outcome of the battle. Asuka thought for a moment. Had she beaten Hwoarang? He did sucker punch her at the end, but did that really count as a lose for her? Maybe it was a draw? A draw? No she definitely kick hat cocky bastard's ass. A confident grin crept across Asuka's lips as she was about to reply. "Hell yeah I--"

"Lost." a voice said behind her.

Asuka's female friend look at the person in awe. "So hot..." she whispered. Asuka was confused. She turned around to see who her friend was referring to. "Who's..." her voice trailed off as soon as she saw Hwoarang. "Hey," he said, nodding his head at Asuka's friend. "Hi," the girl said, practically drooling. "Don't talk to him, Hatsumi!" Asuka demanded, folding her arms and glaring hard at Hwoarang. Seeing that Asuka didn't like how he talked to her friends, Hwoarang pushed past Asuka and took Hatsumi's hand within his own, holding a piece of paper in between their hands. "I'm Hwoarang, Hatsumi." he spoke softly, kissing the back of her hand. A bright red popped onto Hatsumi's face and she stepped back. She looked at the had that Hwoarang had kissed as if it was sacred. She then noticed a slip of paper in her hand. She looked back up at Hwoarang and opened her mouth to speak. "It's my number." he stated, closing Hatsumi's hand over the paper. "Keep it safe." Hatsumi nodded slowly and held the paper in her hand tightly, obeying Hwoarang's command. Dai looked at his friend and secret crush with jealous eyes. He had been trying to work up the nerve to ask Hatsumi out, but now this foreigner ruined his chances with her.

"Hatsumi, Dai, can you two leave?" Asuka asked, still keeping her chocolate eyes fixed on Howarang. Hatsumi didn't even hear Asuka's request she was staring lovingly at Hwoarang. Dai on the other hand heard and was glad to oblige. Taking Hatsumi's wrist, Dai started walking towards the school. "See ya later, Asuka." he murmured.

"I feel flattered, Asuka." Hwoarang said, leaning against a wall. Asuka unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

"And why would you, stalker?"

"You sent your friends off so that we could have some alone time."

Asuka raised a brow." Would you like witnesses to another ass kicking?"

"Another ass-kicking, eh?." Hwoarang repeated. He pushed himself off the wall and stepped towards the shorter female. He placed his finger on the bruise on the side of her lip. "I do believe I won that fight."

Asuka smacked his hand away from her face. "You got a cheap shot in, you coward. You knew I'd won and as soon as I turned away you struck me."

Hwoarang stepped closer to Asuka and pressed his chest against hers. "You wanna rematch, Kazama?" he asked, his hands in fists. Asuka grinned upon hearing Hwoarang's challenge. "Sure, dye job." she spoke, tilting her head slightly. "But...right now I have school because unlike you I have a life and I don't spend my time stalking people." With that, Asuka turned away and walked inside the gates of her school.

"My God, Asuka, who was that foreigner you were talking to?" one girl asked.

"I don't remember his name." Asuka lied.

"Is he your boyfriend? Are you two together?" another girl questioned.

"No." Asuka said, dryly.

How had all these girls found out about Hwoarang and her? It wasn't some type of secret relationship, but it was none of any one's business. Yeah, Asuka was nosy, but that was no excuse for everyone else to be nosy too. Asuka had wondered who started the rumor. She had ruled out all options until she saw her friend Hatsumi at the end of the day. "Hatsumi..." she growled. As usual Hatsumi and Dai was waiting for her at the school gate. Hatsumi had to be the source nothing in her life was private. You knew, your friends knew, and their mother's grandma knew. Nothing was sacred if Hatsumi knew about it. Asuka stormed over to Hatsumi and started speaking. "Why did you tell everyone about Hwoarang?" she asked, glowering at her long-time friend. "There's nothing to tell, but you had to open your big mouth and start rumors." Hatsumi smiled sweetly at the angry female. "If there's nothing going on then why be angry?" she asked. Asuka sighed heavily. She knew Hatsumi was right. "That may be true, but that gives you no right to tell everyone." Asuka said.

The three friends walked and talked and finally it was time for them to got their separate ways. After their goodbyes, everyone went home. As soon as Asuka got home she dressed herself for training. She walked into the dojo and bowed to her father. All the other students were sitting down. Toshiro and his clique were staring angrily at Asuka, but she chose to ignore them. Everyone was in the middle of a conversation, but as soon as Mr. Kazama spoke they became silent. "Class, there has been a request for rematch." he said, looking at his students. "Toshiro has challenged Asuka." he finally said. Asuka sighed and rolled her eyes. _He wants to go through this again?_ she thought to herself. Asuka was beginning to stand when her father made a statement. "Asuka, I know you're injured, you can refuse." Mr. Kazama said, knowing that his daughter would not back down. "No, I'm Fine, father." she said stepping into the center of the floor. Toshiro cracked his knuckles before he finally came in front of Asuka.

_This is going to be a piece of cake_ Asuka smirked at her thought as she stood in her stance.

"Ready," Mr. Kazama said, raising his hand in between the two. "Fight!"

After class was over Asuka went up to her room. Once again she had beaten Toshiro. She did have a challenge moving around. The bruise on her torso created many obstacles for her movements. With her skin wet with sweat, Asuka went to go take a shower. Once she was out she wrapped a towel around her soaked body. She went back to her room and as she opened it she saw Hwoarang lying on her bed.

"Hey, Asuka."


	5. Close Calls

CHAPTER 5

"What are you doing here?" Asuka asked, folding her hands over her chest. Her eyes glanced over to the desk chair in her room. A robe was laid across it. She subtly started towards it, keeping eye contact with the Korean man on her bed. Hwoarang chuckled lightly and lifted himself off the bed. He slowly sauntered over to the girl. His eyes scrutinized Asuka's wet, athletic body, watching as a drip of water fell from her hair onto her shoulder and finally finding a place in between her breasts. The urge to touch her was unbearable. "I was hoping we could have that rematch after your lessons, but seeing you like this makes me want to hit something else." he said, a wide grin appearing on his face. "Excuse you?!" Asuka exclaimed, slightly taken aback by the man's words. "You heard me, Kazama."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Asuka," Mr. Kazama called. Asuka was going to reply when Hwoarang put his hand over her mouth and pressed her against the wall, causing a thud. "Are you in there?" Mr. Kazama asked, speaking loudly. Asuka tried pushing Hwoarang away, but he stood firmly in his spot, a mischievous smile on his face. Asuka bit down on Hwoarang's hand and he snatched his hand away, yelping in pain. "Asuka!" Mr. Kazama yelled. "Enough with these games!" Asuka knew that tone meant that her father was coming in. She roughly pushed Hwoarang toward her closet and opened it, prepared to push him in. As her bedroom door slowly opened, Hwoarang yanked her into the closet and slid the door closed, leaving a small crack. By the time Asuka was in the closet, her father's head poked from behind the door. "Asuka?" he called, unsure of what he heard. Mr. Kazama stepped into the room and looked around the room. He had seen wet foot prints on the ground and that the bed's comforter was wrinkled as if someone had been laying in it.

Hwoarang wrapped his arms around Asuka's waist and pulled her body close to his own. "Stop." she whispered, trying to pull one of his hands, Hwoarang put his hand on Asuka's inner thigh and tried to slide it up between her legs. She pressed her thighs tightly together to keep his hand from ascending. The older male lowered his head to Asuka's shoulder and kissed it, making her shrug him away. A small laugh slipped from Hwoarang's mouth and Asuka nudged him lightly. With a smile still plastered on his face, Hwoarang kissed her neck softly and then licked her ear. A shiver shot down her spine and for a moment, her thighs loosened their grip Hwoarang's hand, allowing his hand to proceed its journey up her thigh. Asuka opened her mouth to protest, but before she coulde utter a word, Hwoarang's hand was over her mouth.

Hearing a small noise, Mr. Kazama looked at the closet suspicously. A look of fear came onto Asuka's face. Her father couldn't see her like this, with this man. Asuka grabbed Hwoarang's wrist and tried tugging at, but his strong hand wouldn't budge. She knew Hwoarang was toying with her. She was like a yoyo being thrown toward the ground, ready to crash, and suddenly he pulled back up. Mr. Kazama stared hard at the closet and then turned away. _Please, just leave Dad._ Asuka thought, still attempting to remove Hwoarang's hand from between her legs. As if reading his daughter's flustered mind, Mr. Kazama left Asuka's room. Once the door closed and her father walked down the stairs, Asuka elbowed Hwoarang in his bruise gut and snatched away from him. She slid the closet door open and quickly went to her drawer to put some pants on. Hwoarang slowly followed behind Asuka, laughing at her actions. Before she spoke, she put a shirt on over her chest and then pulled the towel to the ground. "What the fuck is your deal?" she asked, storming over to Hwoarang, hands in fists. "You should have seen the look on your face, Kazama." Hwoarang said, showing the girl a look of suprise and arousal. As expected, Asuka punched him in his face, causing him to turn his head. Looking back at her with a small smile on his face, Hwoarang wiped his mouth and got close to the angry female, looking at her in an unusual way. "Stop it." Asuka murmured, a pink tint coming on her cheeks. Hwoarang moved a wet strand of hair from Asuka's chin and kissed her lips softly. Holding the back of her neck, Hwoarang pushed her head to his, pressing their lips harder together.

Before Asuka could move away, Hwoarang slowly pulled away from the kiss.

It was silent for a moment. It wasn't an akward silence, but it was so quiet Asuka could hear the sound of her heart beating like a drum. "See ya, Kazama." Hwoarang stated, walking to the bedroom window and climbing out of it. After the man left, Asuka closed the window and locked it. She slowly went to her bed and fell face-first into her pillow, screaming into it. She snapped her head back and stared at the pillow. Putting her nose back onto the pillow, Asuka inhaled deeply. She released the pillow and rolled onto her back.

The damned pillow smelled like _him._

A small smile appeared on her lips.


	6. Canned Heat

CHAPTER 6- Candied Heat

(yes candy-ed heat) like candied apples... or like canned heat from napoleon dynamite...

DANCE!

**GOMEN...my computer died. and a hott green eyed man from staples gave it cpr . HERE IT IS.**

**To the lovely reviewers... -.-WaTaNaBeSaWa-.- hee hee, i hope you get so lost you forget your address ! I'm glad you like...and I think I'm cool ... like the other side of the pillow . Seriously, lie on it when you're watching the tube and then feel the bottom of it ... you'll like it !**

**CFair-Valentine weird ? why's that? is it the pairing... I'm slow and innocent, you gotsta 'splain things to meh . Thanks for reading as well .**

EVERYONE ELSE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS... AND SORRY FOR THE ERRORS HERE AND THERE. I TYPE SO FAST THAT I AUTOMATICALLY THINK ITS CORRECT... LOL

* * *

Hwoarang gracefully hopped out of the window and onto ground . He heard the click of Asuka's window lock and scoffed . "Like that'll keep me out ." he murmured, interlocking his fingers, cracking them and then reaching his arms above his head in a stretch . As he approached his bike, Hwoarang got a hold his fingerless gloves and slid one on. As he did this he caught a whiff of flowers, Cherry Blossoms in particular . He took a quick glance around the area and there were no trees growing the plant . He placed two fingers under his nostrils and inhaled deeply . The corner of his lip, curled into smirk . "Ka…zama ," he whispered, glimpsing at the house he had just left . Pinching the collar of his shirt, Hwoarang lifted it to his nose and smelled it . Cherry Blossoms, cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms ! He quickly hopped onto his bike and sped home …

__

Why the hell am I rushing home ?

Truth be told, he wanted the scent to last… stay on his skin and his clothes . Forever . Or at least until he got home . As much as he wanted to grab the brake and slow down, he twisted the grip until it couldn't go any further and soon he was home .

Once he reached the apartment complex, he rushed to his room . Along the way, he ran into his neighbor, Junko Takemura . "Hwoa-kun," she whinned, beer bottle in hand. She was 15 years his senior, but that didn't matter. Ever since he moved to Osaka several months ago, he and Junko had been having an affair. Whenever her husband and children where at work and school he would come into her apartment and into her, over and over and over again. He didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant because she, against her husband's wishes, got her tubes tied . Hwoarang used condoms with other women to avoid any diseases, but with Junko, he didn't have to worry. She was wrapped so tightly around his finger, she was desperate to have him . It was pathetic, but he was one to become easily bored .

"Hwoa-kun" she called again, this time attempting to hug him. Hated the way she said his name…it was like she was an bratty 5 year old. As she stepped toward him, he backed away as if she_ actually _had a disease . Junko's lustful eyes drained and were refilled with hurt . "What's wrong ?" she asked, stretching her hand towards his face. Grabbing her wrist, Hwoarang shook his head, took out his keys and prepared to enter is apartment. "Not in the mood ."

Hwoarang rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him. He could hear Junko slam the door and throw her beer bottle against it, releasing a shriek . "Damn, you!" Junko reeked of cheap booze and it bothered his nose . Walking in the living room, Hwoarang kicked his boots off beside his army duffle bag and sat his keys on the lamp stand. He snatched off his gloves and smelled his hand . Cherry blossoms … he sniffed hand once more … the slight smell of alcohol . Damnit ! The booze tainted the flowery scent . On his clothes, the sweet smell was fading .

__

No, No, No!

He rushed into the bathroom turned on the shower . Soon, steam filled the room and Hwoarang stripped his clothes off . He stepped into the shower and the hot water crashed into his hair & skin . Closing his eyes, Hwoarang placed one hand over his mouth, letting a couple of fingers find a place over and under his nose . Cherry Blossoms . He had to taste it . Her hand to taste _her. _His pinky slid into his mouth and he licked it, water spilling into his mouth as well.

What if Asuka's father wasn't there ? What if they had stayed in that closet ? Oh, what if ?

That beautiful, dark chestnut hair . It was so lucky to be that close to her face . Those luscious pink lips were worthy to be kissed with the most tender of kisses. He wanted to kiss, suck and bite those rosy lips until they were swollen . That smooth alabaster skin, was just begging to be touched and marked, with hickeys. She herself was a like a cherry blossom…he wanted to deflower her. Better yet, she was a tiny cherry bomb and he wanted to know what made her tick, what set her off, and ultimately he wanted to make her explode. Oh, how he wished he could dominate that fiery spirit of hers .

__

Aahh … so good .

Unconsciously, Hwoarang's hand had found its way to his fully erect penis and began stroking it . His breaths were long, and slow and he was enjoying the smell of his "sacred" hand…

__

"Aa-haa," Asuka's moans filled my ear . Her high-pitched voice echoed through my head . It was like a song of lustful pleasure. I needed to hear more of this sweet symphony . I thrust myself harder and faster into her. Staccato cries filling my ears . Her voice shaking with each pump, as she tried to speak, "P-pl-ee-ease, d-don't st-top." I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and grinned slightly . "I won't…ever, I…promise" I replied, in between our insync moans. Of course, that wasn't the case because soon I came inside of the girl, giving the song a great finish but my dream an abrupt ending.

Hwoarang slowly opened his eyes and slicked his hair back out of his face. As hot fluids went down the drain so did the wonderful scent of cherry blossoms and he smirked . "You're gonna be mine, Kazama ." he spoke, confidently as he washed his body with his own soap and finally got out of the steamy bathroom. With a towel wrapped around his waist, Hwoarang made his way to the couch and sat down, his legs open. Suddenly, his phone rang and he reluctantly picked it up.

"What?" he answered, not bothering to look at caller ID.

"U-um..." a shy voice replied.

"Speak up!" he yelled, digging his pinky into his other ear .

"Konnichiwa, this is Hatsumi, Asuka's friend." She was obviously nervous.

Hwoarang sighed heavily into the phone. "Okay. What do you want?"

"Tomorrow is saturday..."

"Yeah, and?" This chick was taking too much of his time. He throw his head back on the couch.

"...and I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with Dai, Asuka and myself."

Hwoarang shot up and grinned. He only heard party and Asuka. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay... it's at Acaraje Tropicana in Tokyo. Try to get there before 12 midnight, so that you can get in at a discounted rate."

"Alright...see you then. Bye"

Hatsumi could only utter a "Buh" sound before Hwoarang hung up.

Hwoarang grinned. "You will be mine, Kazama."

* * *

WHAT YALL THINK?

HOPE YOU LIKEY !

REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Sweet Deal

Hello, My lovely readers. Because of my horrible luck with computers…my computer had crashed … again. Family members destroyed it! Anyhow, I'm back and I'm trying to get re-oriented with . Here I am with another update. Annnnd Another Penname (its going to be permanent). I hope it's long enough to make up for the time I've been gone. Btw… I've just realized that this story has only been two days and I ended on a Friday. Ugh! Okay, this is still Friday but in someone else's perspective.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, In Another Part Of Osaka…_

Sweet Deal

I was done. I was done with going to that stupid dojo, to learn that stupid fighting style, only to lose to that stupid girl _and _to that foreigner. I had to do something. I was going to get even with that bitch and that bastard.

I knew what he wanted to do, but I didn't know where to start. When I had lost in the rematch against Kazama, I told my sensei that I was leaving the dojo and went home. I arrived home and saw my cousin, Yukimura, who had joined the Tekkenshu (The Tekken Force.) My cousin's hair was short and neat and he had a handsome face. If one didn't know him well enough, he could be mistaken as an angel, but he is the most dangerous person I know.

Yukimura had joined the Force and had already become a Falcon (which was the second rank of the Force) after only two years. After hearing my dilemma, Yukimura offered me an extremely sweet deal.

"I can get you in with the Tekkenshu, but you need to pass a little initiation." He spoke, a devilish smirk on his face.

"I'll do anything; what do I have to do?" I was eager to do whatever it took to get my revenge.

Yukimura dug into his red messenger bag and pulled out a sheathed hunting knife. He stared at it lovingly as if the knife was his child and carefully took the cover off the silver blade. Subconsciously, I shifted away from Yukimura and he pounced on me.

"Listen here, cousin, this is a dangerous weapon. One swipe and things get sliced." He declared.

I stared into Yukimura's eyes and they were full of murderous intent. If this is what the Tekkenshu had been teaching him, I wanted it!

"I understand, Yuki." I replied, nodding slowly so that the knife wouldn't cut me.

"I'm giving this to you to stab that little bitch." Yukimura whispered viciously, before backing away from me.

"That's impossible." I sighed. "She won't let me get _that_ close to her. She knows I hate her and she hates me."

Yukimura sheathed the knife and tossed to it to me. "Well, I'll make sure you can. She can't hate someone she doesn't know."

"True…"

"You go to the same school as this Asuka-chick, right? You know who she hangs out with? Where she goes with her buddies?" Yukimura questioned.

I hadn't really thought about all that before. Yeah, I go to the same school as her, but I never thought about becoming familiar with her schedule and patterns. Yukimura was like a strategic genius and I want to be just like that.

"Yes, yes and I overheard one of Asuka's friends discussing some plans to go to a club in Tokyo tomorrow night."

Yukimura nodded at every bit of information as if he had a mental checklist. "Do you know which?"

I knew what I said next would annoy him. "No…"

And it did. "Bakaaaa…Find out. Immediately," He gathered his bag and jacket and started toward his room.

Before I could even ask what he was going to do, Yukimura answered me.

"I'm gonna go make a phone call. I'm gonna let the boss know I need some …'backup'. Don't worry, Toshiro, you'll be in the Tekkenshu soon. "

After hearing the Yukimura's bedroom door close, I took the knife out of its sheath and grinned.

"You're _mine,_ Kazama."

_Saturday (Asuka),_

I couldn't get that jerk, Hwoarang, off my mind. I was so restless last night. My dreams were filled with his hot, calloused hands touching my body, exploring my curves. At first, I thought the dream was the result of my dad's poorly cooked dinner, but after several attempts of trying to get through at least an hour of sleep, I realized that my body was craving that man. I didn't want to admit it, but I was attracted to Hwoarang. My dreams…my _fantasies_ proved that fact. Once I finally let myself sleep through the dream, my virginal mind and body experienced "sex" for the first time…

_Hwoarang was on top of me, his red hair was hanging over my face. I don't know how he got there, but he was inside of me and he felt so good, I wanted to cry. I couldn't breathe. Each time he thrust into me, I lost my breath. I wanted to burst. I could hear him tell me to wait, telling me not to come. Come? I was already where I wanted to be. _

_I loved his moist skin rubbing and sticking to mine. I loved his powerful, forceful thrusts into me. Suddenly this weird wave flushed, through me. I had lost all the energy between my legs and I could feel a warm liquid take its place._

By that time I was awake. I opened my eyes and my pillow was on top of me. My legs were crossed over it, squeezing like crazy. I released the pillow and threw it to the floor. My thighs and hair were slightly damp and I could still feel Hwoarang inside of me. I got out of bed and started to get ready for school.

When I got down stairs, I found a letter from my father.

_To My Dearest Daughter,_

Oh, God, just get to the point.

_I have gone on my annual pilgrimage. I will be gone for a week. I wish you good health and have a good week. Please, Asuka refrain from fighting and stay out of matters that do not concern you. I love you. _

_Be Safe, _

_Your Father_

I crumpled the paper and tossed into the trash. After getting ready for school I went outside and searched for Hwoarang. I definitely didn't want to run into him after that little dream I had last night. I didn't see him, so I went to my garage to get my bike.

The bike wasn't in its usual spot, so I automatically assumed someone stole it, but after looking around, considering that no one in the neighborhood would be crazy enough to steal from me, (and finding another note from my father stating that he took the bike on the pilgrimage) I realized that my father had my bike.

I started walking to school and once I got there, I saw Hatsumi in front of the gate talking to some guy and Dai looking on with jealous eyes. I wished he'd just tell Hatsumi how he felt; he'd be good for her. As I approached the three, the guy quickly walked away.

"Hi, Dai," he nodded toward me. "Who was that, Hatsumi?" I asked.

"Um, he said his name was Hiro, or Toshi, or something."

Hatsumi was such an airhead. You tell her one thing she'd forget it in an instant, especially if you were a guy. The girl doesn't know how to function when talking to a boy.

"His name was 'Toshirooo-kun'." Dai corrected, in a typical bimbo voice. Hatsumi nudged him.

"I don't sound like that!" she protested. "Daisuke, you're such a…"

Then it hit me. "Toshiro? Toshiro Sanada?"

"The very one," Dai confirmed.

"Hatsumi, what did you tell him?" I asked, trying to keep my composure.

"I just told him we were going to that club in Tokyo tonight." Hatsumi said.

"Why? Why, Hatsumi? You talk way too much!" I exclaimed, causing Hatsumi to pout. I wish she'd keep her mouth closed. Toshiro's presence always causes problems. He can't be there at the club; he'd start trouble. Hatsumi probably told _him _as well. "Who else did you tell?"

"That foreigner…Hwoarang," she replied sheepishly.

I groaned and stormed away from Hatsumi and Dai

"Asuka, what's the big deal?"

I cursed under my breath. "Nothing!" I yelled back.

I could just stay home, but I already paid to get into that expensive club and I can't get my money back.

I guess I'll just have to go…


	8. Dangerous Traps

woop woop, I'm back with chapter 8, things are going to get crazy! Enjoy!

Explaination- Hoppy is non-alcoholic drink (will be explained in the story!)

-erokawa- is sexiness in the Japanese culture .

* * *

**Hwoarang (Saturday Morning)**

The drive to Tokyo was so long! I knew I had to start out early, so I checked out of my apartment at 6am this morning. After filling up my bike with gas, I drove to Tokyo. Yeah, I knew it was crazy drive for six hours for some chick, but Asuka was worth it.

I arrived in Tokyo sometime after 1pm and checked into a motel. Tonight I was going to make my move on Asuka…but first, a nap…

**Asuka(Saturday Night)**

On the train to Tokyo, Hatsumi and Daisuke were chit-chatting about how awesome the club was going to be and what celebrity might show up. We were 30 minutes away from Tokyo. I sat their silently, thinking about what I would do if I ran into Toshiro, or Hwoarang. I could easily kick Toshiro's ass if he started something, but Hwoarang was another story. There was a part of me that was attracted to me and the other half was telling me to beat him down. While deep in thought, I didn't notice Hatsumi staring at me. When I looked at her, she smiled mischievously.

"**What?**" I asked, raising a brow of suspicion.

"**You look so nice in ****this outfit****!**" Hatsumi squeaked, "**But something's missing, Asuka-chan!**"

I couldn't think of what's missing? I let Hatsumi dress me and do my hair, so what else could she possibly want to do now? Her smile stretched further and she began poking my cheek. "**You need to get… **_**erokawa**_**! Let me put some makeup on you!**"

My eyes widened. I would never put that crap on my face! I gently nudged, Hatsumi away and turned my back to her.

"**I don't want to be erokawa! That's beneath me!**"

Hatsumi clasped her hand together and pouted, "**Please, Asuka! Don't you want to look pretty?**"

"**Are you saying I'm ugly with out makeup?**" I knew that reverse-psychology would force Hatsumi to back down.

"**No, I'm not saying-**"

"**Just be quiet, okay. I don't want makeup!**"

"**What I mean is: don't you want to look pretty for **_**someone**_**?**"

Hwoarang's handsome face, brown eyes and fiery red hair appeared in my mind.

"**No…**" I lied, avoiding eye contact with Hatsumi.

Hatsumi and Daisuke looked at each other, smiles on their faces.

"**You do like someone, Asuka!**" Daisuke declared, forming a heart with his hands. "**You're in love, aren't you?**"

I shook my head, but a blush rushed to my cheeks. I had been figured out.

"**Who is it?** **Does he go to our school? Does he like you back?"** Hatumi questioned. I glared at Hatsumi and she backed off. After all the gossip she had done the past two days, she was crazy to think I'd tell her that I was attracted to Hwoarang.

"**Okay, now that I know you've got a man somewhere in Tokyo, can I please do your makeup?**" Hatsumi begged one last time.

I sighed before nodding.

A few minutes later, I saw my face in Hatsumi's compact mirror and I almost didn't recognize myself. On my lips was a pink gloss that smelled like bubblegum. The shine made my lips look luscious. My cheeks were colored with a rosy blush. The powder made my face look youthful and gentle. My eyes were lined with a black gel, which made my eyes look bigger and brighter. I grinned a little. I looked _sexy…_

Soon we arrived in Tokyo and took a taxi to Acaraje Tropicana. I could hear J-pop blaring through the walls of the club. Hatsumi was practically jumping for joy when we walked in. Daisuke, on the other hand was giving the evil eye to any and every guy that looked at Hatumi. I, being the only "normal" one walked to the back of the club toward the bar. I had lost Daisuke and Hatsumi in the crowd, but I didn't really care. I needed a break from them. I sat down and got myself a strawberry soda and watched everyone dance and have a good time.

After my third soda, I realized that I hadn't danced or spoken to anyone! I couldn't even find Hwoarang. I took the napkin from under my glass and prepared to wipe the makeup off my face. This crap wasn't going to work in this dark club! What was I even thinking coming here!

Suddenly, I felt an arm coil around my waist. Whoever this jerk was was going home with broken ribs tonight. When I clenched my hands into a fist and prepared to elbow the man in the gut, he laughed.

"**Relax, Kazama…**" Hwoarang whispered, putting his other arm around me. I wanted to let him hold me, but naturally I shoved him away.

"**It's nice to see you, too.**" he said, ogling my body. "**Extremely nice…**"

I rolled my eyes. No matter how tender he was in my mind, Hwoarang was still a roughneck in reality.

"**What do you want?**"

He smirked. "**You…out of those clothes."**

I sighed heavily. I wanted to slap him, but I walked right into that one. Although I wanted to see Hwoarang, I wasn't going to stand here and listen to him speak. I started to walk away. Being as persistent as usual, Hwoarang caught me by the crook of my elbow and yanked me back toward him. I had to admit, his aggressiveness excited me.

"**Dance with me.**" He demanded, actually looking into my eyes. They were so hypnotic.

"**I…I don't know how.**" I admitted.

Hwoarang smiled sweetly. "**I'll show you.**"

**HWOARANG…**

I had spotted Asuka at the bar and I quickly got to her before anyone else could. She didn't look like a fighter tonight, she looked beautiful. Her makeup looked professional and her clothes made her look like a model. I had to have this _new _Asuka. Usually, when I saw a girl I wanted, I could just take her, but Asuka was different. I had to take things slow with her, but she was worth it.

I led Asuka to the dance floor and I could tell she was nervous. Considering how abrasive she can be, Asuka probably hasn't been with many guys. That number was most likely zero. I was almost excited that I could possibly be one of the first guys she's been with.

Once Asuka and I got into the dance crowd, I took her hand and twirled her around so that her back was facing me. Asuka looked so confused, but she was willing to let me lead her. I put my hands on her waist, pressed my manhood against her butt and started grinding on Asuka. At first she was unresponsive, but soon she moved her hips. She said she didn't know how to dance. This girl must have been lying. The way she moved made me wonder how she would be in bed. Getting comfortable, Asuka's held my hand with one of hers. In return, I slid my free hand up to her breast and massaged it as we danced. At first, Asuka seemed to enjoy my hand, but then her old self resurfaced and she squeezed my wrist tightly, causing me to release her. Once I let her go she punched me in my face. "**You pervert! Ugh! I can't believe you!**" she exclaimed, "**Why can't you just control yourself!"**

I rubbed my jaw. She definitely didn't hold back. The fact that she just hit me really pissed me off!

"**It was just a touch! You don't have to be such a bitch about it!**"

"**A bitch? Now I'm a bitch?**"

I began to regret what I had just said to Asuka. If I wanted her to know I liked her, I was doing a bad job of showing it. I wished I hadn't said what I did, but I wasn't going to stop.

"**Yeah, you are a—"**

Asuka punched me again. I was seriously prepared to drop kick her. She and I stared hard at each other, both of us waiting for the other to say or do something.

"**Is there a problem here?**" a voice asked.

Neither Asuka nor I looked away when we answered the stranger. "**No, there's no problem.**" We replied in unison.

"**It seems that way to me.**"

Asuka finally broke the silence, "**Why don't you just mind your business!**"

With that, she stormed away, the guy's eyes following her. He seemed to be attracted to her. Good, then he could put up with that attitude because if she was going to act like that, I didn't want Asuka.

I saw the guy follow behind Asuka and another guy approach me. He looked like bad news. He was dressed in some type of combat gear. The symbol on his chest looked familiar. I've seen the mark before…but it was a tattoo. It was a tattoo on JIN KAZAMA. This guy was with the Tekkenshu. He glowered at me and I could tell he wanted a fight, but he didn't move. He was waiting from someone's orders, I could tell. I cautiously walked around the club and soon more guys started following me…

**YUKIMURA…**

With Toshiro with me, it wasn't hard to find Asuka. She was cuter than I had expected her to be. Big breasts, tiny waist and firm legs were exactly my type. Maybe before Toshiro got to her, I could have a little fun.

It must have been my lucky night. I found both the foreigner that beat-up my cousin dancing Asuka. They seemed to be enjoying themselves until the guy groped Asuka. I couldn't blame him, those tits were nice. When the two started fighting I signaled my men to take their positions for the attack. The plan was simple:

I was going to drug Asuka and get her in a secluded area. With her high, I would take advantage of her (I just added that part. I figured I could get a reward for helping family) and then Toshiro could do whatever he had to. My lackeys would take care of that Korean bastard and then all of the work would be done.

I followed Asuka back to the bar, but I didn't sit with her. I went into a backroom where I had killed a bartender earlier. I put on an apron, slicked my hair back into a neat style and went out of the bartender's door, to the bar and to Asuka.

"**Can I get you anything?**"I asked, cleaning out a glass with a cloth I found on the counter.

"**Yeah, give me a Hoppy.**"

I chuckled to myself. Asuka made things to easy. A hoppy was a beer-flavored non-alcoholic drink and if she knew what that tasted like then she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a Hoppy and a real beer. I nodded and crouched down to get a beer out of the small refrigerator. I popped the top off, poured the drink into a glass and then the sprinkled the powdery drug in the liquid.

"**Here you go, enjoy.**" I said standing up and giving the drink to Asuka.

She lifted the bottle to me in regards to the mini-toast I made and then drank it.

It wasn't long before the drug took effect. Asuka could barely sit upright in the chair.

"**Are you okay?**"I asked, not truly concerned with her well-being.

"**Yeah, I just have to use the bathroom.**" She replied using the bar as a crutch to stand up. "**Can you tell me where that is?**"

I took came from behind the bar and put Asuka's arm around my neck.

"**You don't look to good. Why don't I just show you where the bathroom is?**"


	9. Inevitable Beatdown

Hey Hey Everyone, back with a seriously serious update. Asuka is in...how do I say this nicely? Some deep S#!T right now!

PLease enjoy, b/c the next chapter is going to be filled with Lemon and Lime, Spriteyness! (Ye,s I just made that up...)

* * *

**ASUKA**

I felt hands touching me, but I didn't know whose. I saw a man that wasn't Hwoarang,(the one who interrupted the argument, who I think is the bartender.),practically dragging me somewhere, but I couldn't will my move my body to fight him, I felt like I would fall over. That, and it's so hard to walk in these heels...Stupid Hatsumi, making me wear these stupid things! I considered screaming, or yelling or cursing him out, but the thought of raising my voice made me want to vomit. I felt so hot, my mouth was dry, my body was the only thing..._moist. _What the hell happened to me?

I had a drink, but it wasn't alcoholic...was it? I stung the back of my throat when it went down, but thats what Hoppys do right? They taste like alcohol, but everyone knows they're not...

Ahead of me, I see red lettering that reads, _EXIT._I thought this guy was taking me to the bathroom. Why the hell are we leaving the club? I glance over at him, ready for some answers.

**"Where are we going?" **I murmured, slowly, trying to keep the food from earlier today from rushing out of my mouth.

The man chuckled. "**You're one tough Bitch, usually my roofies work on girls like **_**that!**_**" ** man said, snapping his fingers and grinning at me.

Roofies! Oh,no...How could he have possibly gotten drugs into my drink? I watched him the whole time! I stopped walking with the man and gave him my most _I-may-be-drugged-and-somewhat-scared-shitless-out-of-my-mind-but-I'll-kick-your-ass(once-I'm-off-my-high)_ glare.

"**Why? What do you want from me!**" I yelled, my head banging like thunder at the sound of my own voice.

He grabbed my face, forcing my lips to pucker and looked into my eyes with his black abysmal ones.

"**Well, my sweet Asuka, to fuck you senseless of course... **" he squeezed my body close to his. "**That...and my cousin Toshiro has a score to settle with you.**"

"**Tosh-Toshiro?**" I immediately recalled my former classmate and scowled. I knew he would seek revenge, but not like this...

I had to get away from this bastard before he raped me and let Toshiro beat me to a bloody pulp. I punched the "bartender" as hard as I could (which was more painful for me than I think it was for him) and tried to sprint away in the heels, but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back so fast I barely had time to block the back hand that practically sent me twirling, face first, toward the tile floor. If there had been any witness to this, the assault might have seemed like a short-lived salsa dance. At least that's what I'm thinking the "bartender" thought as I feel to the ground. And seeing how I can't "dance" very well at the moment, I fell awkwardly, snapping one of the heels off my shoe and twisting my ankle. I yelped in pain, trying avert his attention from my throbbing ankle but to my stinging face.

"**Aww, did I hurt you, Asuka?**"the "bartender" cooed, treading a small circle around me. In some last-ditch effort, I used my good leg and forearms in an attempt to (shamefully) "slither" away, from any other attacks, but suddenly a kick to my torso knocked me on my back. The blow to my stomach forced not only some blood, but traces of vomit rush from my mouth. After an obnoxious cackle, the "bartender" grasped a handful of my hair and yanked me to my feet. The pathetic whimper that came my mouth was humiliating and he relished in my shame.

**"Oh, yes. I'm going to definitely going to enjoy you, but first, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Yukimura..."**

* * *

**HWOARANG**

I felt several pairs of eyes scrutinizing me, analyzing and waiting on my next move. I wouldn't have mind the attention if the eyes belonged to women, but they did not. The plain-clothed Tekkenshu were closing in on me. They must have thought I didn't notice them, but I counted six of them. Ha! They should have brought a hundred more men. Maybe then the fight would have been fair. Before I kicked some ass, I looked glanced at the bar to see Asuka drinking a beer. Isn't she only 17? What the fuck is that... _kid_ doing? Then I saw her walking, no staggering away with some other guy. First of all, Asuka was mine. Secondly, she looks drunk out of her mind. Third...did I mention she was _mine!_ I started toward the bar to in both a territorial and protective manner.

"**Hey, **_**How-A-Wrong**_**!**"some dumb-ass called. It must have been on of the Tekkenshu scum bags. He and his five playmates were the last thing on my mind.

"**Whadya want?**" I asked dryly, turning around to a swift punch to the jaw. My face turned away from him and I clenched my jaw. This bastard was gonna get it.

"**We're placing you under arrest for the assault of Toshiro Sanada!**"my attacker, said pointing at my face.

Not wanting to hear another word, I landed a roundhouse kick straight to the guy's face, sending him to the club floor. "**Don't know the bastard.**"I said, using the man's stomach as another piece of floor, walking toward Asuka. All of a sudden a swarm of Tekkenshu to approached me. Guess I'm in for a fight...

* * *

**ASUKA**

I tried to fight him off, but Yukimura, as he so politely introduced himself as, beat me out of the club. Just walking through the hall alone, I was slammed against the walls, _choke-held_ until breathless and even kicked in the ass. If Yukimura's plan was to weaken me, it worked. Once we were out the club and into a back alley, with only a smelly dumpster and no escape route, I knew I was in deep trouble. I never thought I would need Hwoarang as bad as I do now.

"**Come one out, fellas. The meats been tenderized...**"Yukimura said, to who I thought (for an instant) was the wind."**Now all we have to do is cook it and eat it right up!"** he stated, flicking one of my breasts. I was a second behind his movement and looked like some awkward kid fighting a gnat. I cringed at Yukimura's words and actions. The thought of my body being seen as meat was less that appetizing

The wind would have so much better than the two other burly men that came from the shadows toward me and, with Yukimura, cornered me under a dim alley light, my back against a tall barbed fence.

Once I made eye contact with Toshiro he smirked.

"**You're not so bad out of a gi, Kazama.**" he complemented.

Usually, just to be the sarcastic kid I am, I would have said Thank you, but my life was at stake and cheekiness would only hasten my beat-down, so I just stared at all there of them.

Then,Yukimura, in a voice, an inch from a whisper said: "**Restrain her.**"

Before I could even defend myself a hunting knifeswiftly grazed my neck, its handle attached to Toshiro's arm. "**Put your hands up now, Bitch!**"

I took my hand from my bloody neck and lifted my hands to the sky, not only because I was told to, but because something deep within me thought that if I did and angel might come save me... _Or maybe even a redheaded devil_...

* * *

THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!


	10. Pathetic Kisses

Well, you have all spoken, I really want to have them be intimate I do, but I can't magically have them making sprite, but I'll give you two alternatives. 1.) A drug-induced wet dream and 2) Sweet sympathy kisses

Just a Warning Asuka's part is attempted rape so if you are uncomfortable with reading that. Feel free to skip down to Hwoarang's part.

Enjoy Please.

**ASUKA**

When Toshiro tried to grab hold of me, I hit his nose with the palm of my hand, which sent him reeling back with a bloody nose.

"**Argh! You fucking bitch!**" Toshiro exclaimed wiping his nose and then gripping my wrist in his hand, forcing it open. "**I'll make sure you'll never use your fucking hand again!**" Without any instruction, the other man grabbed my free hand and held it away from the one being held captive by Toshiro.

With the same hunting knife, Toshiro quickly cut the inside of my hand. I felt like my hand was being torn open. The pain was excruciating. When I screamed, the three men laughed. I don't know how they can they can take pleasure in my pain.

Toshiro and the other guy stretched my arms so far up above my head, I had rise on the tip of my toes to reduce the pain. They tightly tied my hands to the fence with plastic restraints, causing more blood to leak from my hand and down my arm. Then they removed the heels from my feet just so my 5'3" frame could hand on the fence like a piñata waiting to be whacked.

"**You look a little thirsty, Asuka.**"Yukimura said feigning concern. I stared angrily, I was parched, but I wasn't going to take anything else from Yukimura. I watched helplessly as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small container that resembled one half of a contact lens case.

"**Open your mouth, **_**sweetheart.**_" He said before nodding toward Toshiro, who immediately punched me in the gut, forcing my mouth open. Yukimura took that chance to pour what ever liquid was in the case down my throat. I felt a small bit of it roll down my chin from the corner of my mouth.

"**Wh—what was that?**" I asked, still recovering from the blow to my body.

Yukimura, Toshiro and the other guy laughed together and then smiled at me.

"**Its GHB, among other things. I call it Chemical X**." Yukimura linked his fingers along the fence and brought his face close to mine. "**Delicious isn't it?**"Yukimura licked the remainder of the "Chemical X" from my face, making me cringe.

"**Aww, Asuka-chan, don't be that way.**" Yukimura whined, with a small pout plastered on his face. "**I'll make you feel better.**"

What came next isn't something I'd wish on anyone. After a sharp snap from Yukimura's fingers, Toshiro and the other man grabbed my legs and pulled them apart in opposite directions. I tried kicking my legs but I was too far gone to even focus on my physical self.

How many drugs had Yukimura given to me? They were working so fast! I let my head drop back against the fence and my limbs fall limp. I couldn't even feel my bleeding hand anymore. I was too tired to fight.

When I tried to speak, inaudible words and groans filled my mouth. Yukimura smirked and then took my breasts in his hands, massaging them. I could feel my face heat up.

"**Blushing, are we? Do you like this, Asuka-chan?**"Yukimura questioned, lifting my shirt up and pulling my strapless bra up with it. He, along with Toshiro and their accomplice were quiet for a moment, taking in the sites of my somewhat nude body and basking in the ambiance of this perverted situation. "**Very nice. Very, very nice for a little girl…**"I wanted to hate his touch, but the drugs coaxed me into thinking that his touch was alright—that his touch belonged to Hwoarang…

_Hands__ pinched her nipples with extreme force and tugged at them, emitting a moan from Asuka, both from pain and pleasure. She could feel a hot mouth trail her stomach and so many hands caressing her inner thighs. Who did they belong to? Hwoarang? Then the touches stopped, but only for a moment. His mouth kissed her lips, licking them. Then he kissed her other set of lips, tonguing it feverishly. She wanted to touch his hair, pull it, and run her fingers through it— anything! She just couldn't move her hands…_

"_**Mmm, Asuka…who knew such a sour girl could taste so sweet.**__" "Hwoarang" murmured, sucking on her center. A small sheepish giggle, slipped from Asuka's mouth. That little joke was cute. She pressed her hips forward and felt her man slide his tongue in and out of her. She was willing to give anything to "Hwoarang". _

"_**Ahhhh—Hwoarang-kun, don't stop, please…**__"____she purred. Abruptly, "Hwoarang" stopped and chuckled. His voice was coated with vicious intent. "__**You little slut…**__"_

I regained some consciousness from my fantasy world to see Yukimura's face adorned with a scowl. I looked to either side of me and saw Toshiro and another man. I wasn't with Hwoarang…

"**You fucked him, didn't you?**" Yukimura asked me. I watched as he began to undo his belt.

"**I'll make sure you'll never say his name again…**"

**HWOARANG**

I was really getting into a serious groove with my dance partners. They pounce, I kick. They punch, I kick. They try anything, I kick. The club patrons had created a circle around the scrimmage. I felt like a gladiator whose only way out of the fight was to win. I was on my last guy when suddenly he pulled a gun out on me. "**Playtimes over, **_**How-A-Wrong!**__"_ he said cocking it.

"**Man, my name's Hwoarang!**" I said, kicking the gun out of the man's hand and then running to door I saw Asuka and that guy walk out of.

Without hesitation everyone scattered, running for any near exits. I knew it wouldn't be long until the guy caught up with me. I saw him try to find his gun and took that as a chance to run through the door I stopped in my tracks when I saw the hallway. On the wall were several dents and smudged makeup. I could even smell some perfume… _Cherry Blossoms! _Asuka was here, but what the hell happened? On the floor was a stick. I squatted to retrieve it and after briefly examining it, I realized it was the heel of a stiletto. (Hate to admit it, but considering the amount of women I've had identifying the "stick" wasn't a hard task.) In addition to that, I saw some vomit with traces of blood in it. What the hell happened back here?

Because I was so deep in thought, I almost forgot about my Tekkenshu friend, who just came bursting through the door, without his gun. I scoffed at the sight.

"**Lose your gun, eh?**"I taunted.

The man remained silent and stood in a stance I going to go out on a limb and say was his invitation for me to kick his ass. The man was the same height as me but his muscles were huge. I knew he was going to be a bit of a problem.

After exchanging blows, the man somehow got behind me and began to choke me out. He was squeezing my neck so tight I thought my head out pop off, like the cap on top of a champagne bottle. I threw my weight back against him, slamming him against a wall. To get me off her tried ramming me against a wall, but I stopped myself with my foot. Using the wall as a launch pad, I propelled us both back against the EXIT door and it flew right open.

We landed outside on hard concrete and the man's wind was knocked right out of his lungs. His arms uncoiled from my neck and I quickly got up and kicked him in the face before he could even think about moving.

"**Ha! How's that foot taste?**" I asked brushing my hands and then looking up to see something that made my usual strong legs feel like Jello. "**My God…**" I whispered.

I saw these men holding Asuka's legs wide open, her chest exposed, her thighs and torso covered in a mix of bruises and hickeys. From the palm of her hand to her armpit was a trail of blood. She looked like a sexually assaulted leopard.

With his pants hanging off his ass, was a guy I assumed to be the ring leader of this sick circus.

"**Welcome to the party, gaijin!**" he said. "**I'm Yukimura. These are my friends Nagano and Toshiro. I believe you've already met Asuka." **He added, gesturing toward the small Japanese girl I found myself wanting to die for.

"**Hwoarang-kun…**"Asuka sang. Although her eyes appeared glazed over with despair, her voice was filled with happiness to see me.

"**Give me the girl and I'd let you bastards live!**"I threatened, ready to kick these guys' asses even if they did let me have Asuka. I was going to make them pay!

Toshiro and Nagano dropped Asuka's legs, and stood beside Yukimura who buttoned his jeans. I was going to kill these bastards.

Nagano and Toshiro were easily disposed of. Yukimura tried to pull a move on me by pulling out a hunting knife that was already covered in Asuka's blood, but I snatched it out of his hand and then broke his hand. I reverted back to my military training and twisted Yukimura's arm behind his back, forcing him to his knees. I then grabbed a belt from the ground and looped around his neck, strangling him. After a short struggle, Yukimura's hands and head dropped. To make sure the bastard was really out; I grabbed a fistful of his greasy hair, lifted his head and then slammed his face back into the gravel.

After retrieving the hunting knife, I went over to Asuka and looked at her. Aside from one bruise, her face was left unscathed. I took in her beautiful face and stroked her flushed cheek. Her hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead. I knew I shouldn't take advantage of her, but I knew one little kiss wouldn't do her any harm. I carefully lifted Asuka's chin and kissed her plush pink lips. During the kiss, my lips curled into somewhat of a smile. I didn't taste anything, but Asuka. Sweet, sweet Asuka Kazama. Ignoring her bare chest, I held Asuka's face in my hands and she responded with a hum of approval. She moved her lips slowly, but I could feel the passion pressing against my mouth.

I lifted my hands to her shirt fixed it. Hunting knife in hand, I cut Asuka free of her restraints and instantly she fell into my arms.

"**Thank you, Hwoarang-kun.**" Asuka cooed, looking like a little girl who just met a superhero. "**My arms were getting tired.**" I half laughed, half sighed as I scooped Asuka up like a baby in my arms. She felt so hot, she was running a fever. She must have been drugged, there's no way when she could have been beaten like this. She could have taken those guys!

I began walking back inside the club.

"**Hwoa…rang,**" Asuka whispered, placing her bloody hand on my cheek. "**Yes,"** my voice was as low as hers.

"**Do it again.**"

I was so confused. "**Do what again, Asuka?**"

She giggled. "**Your mouth—Do it again.**"

"**You mean a kiss?**"

"**No…you were down there earlier. Don't you remember?**"

I stopped walking and looked down at Asuka's skirt. I swallowed hard. Yukimura, that bastard! I looked back at Asuka's face and she looked elated. I continued to walk despite the numb feeling that came over my heart.

"**What else did 'I' do, Asuka?**" I reluctantly asked, worried about the answer I might get.

"**Nothing…you stopped.**"

A wave of relief washed over me.

"…**but in my dream last night, you kept going. 'Come for me, Asuka' you said, but I didn't understand why you wanted me to come…I was already with you.**" Asuka added a look of bewilderment contorting her face. I actually laughed some this time. She so naïve and inexperienced.

"**And you're with me now…**" I spoke kissing Asuka's forehead.

I walked into the main room of the club and it was empty, except for the occasional Tekkenshu lackey lying on the floor. I heard the hum of a helicopter and all of a sudden, the door burst open and glass from the ceiling windows crashed over my head as Tekkenshu soldiers invade the club. Before any could catch me, I quickly ran out of a different exit and ran to the back of the club where I left my bike.

I sat Asuka on the back half of the motorcycle seat and and sat in front of her. Asuka held on to me, but not tight enough because when I revved up the motorcycle, Asuka fell off and hit her head on the pavement. "**Aiii**!" she yelped grabbing her head.

"**Shit, Asuka!**" I exclaimed, turning off the bike and picking the girl off the ground.

"**You idiot!**" she yelled. "**you dropped me**…"

"**You should have held—sigh—I'm sorry.**"

Arguing wasn't going to help the situation.

If I couldn't put her on my bike I would have to walk. I had to get away from this club or the Tekkenshu would catch us. I remembered the train station several miles from here and began walking.

After walking a couple miles I received a phone call. I stopped and sat Asuka down on the sidewalk.

"**He-Hello?**"a small, shaken voice spoke.

"**What?**"

"**Hello, Hwoarang-kun, its Hatsumi.**"

"**What? I don't really have time to flirt right now.**"

"**No, I'm not calling for that. I'm trying to find Asuka! After the Tekkenshu came everyone ran out and I can't find Asuka. Daisuke and I would have tried looking for her, but Daisuke got hurt. Have you seen her**?"

I smiled at Asuka who was looking more heated and sick by the second.

"**Yeah, she's with me. She's safe now**"

"**Oh, thank God! I was so worried the Tekkenshu hurt her. I mean, they're everywhere! They're even here at the hospital"**

Shit! So much for taking Asuka there.

"**Hwoarang, can you take care of Asuka for us?**"

"**I will.**"

After the phone call I found the train station. People stared at me, Asuka and our bloody bodies. I saw a couple using their cell phones to make phone calls, most likely to the police, but I didn't care. My main priority was to get Asuka back to my apartment and fixing her…


	11. Freezing Fever

Yeah, I'm back :D

there's a little lemon/lime mist in this story...yummy!

* * *

**"Where're we goin'?"** Asuka asked, her words literally falling from her mouth. I looked down at the petite girl. She was so warm! I felt like I was holding the sun in my arms. The drugs were causing a fever to erupt from inside of Asuka. Her skin was damp and sticky and her eyes resembled dull dirt that's never received a drop of water in all its days. She was lifeless.  
"**To a motel,**" I replied, approaching my overnight home. "**There's a first aid kit in my room**".

I quickly maneuvered past the security guard and up a flight of stairs to my room. With a stiff kick, the room door flew open...

I walked into the dark room and I gently layed Asuka's limp body on the sofa. I left the light off to keep more heat from coming into the room. After removing Asuka's heels from her feet and my goggles from my head, I went into the bathroom. I looked inside my toiletry bag. I had practically everything: I had medical tape and gauges (It may seem strange, but if you got into fights like I did you'd need these, too.), aspirin, I even had condoms! I want to give her another pill to reduce her fever, but I'm not sure what kind of effects my pills and the roofies might have on Asuka. The results could be beneficial, but in her drugged state, it could prove to be fatal. The only think I could think of doing was to break the fever with cold water.

I put a rubber stopper in the drain of the bathtub and after grabbing a rag, I soaked it with cold water. I put the medical tape and gauge in my pocket and but my bag away. I left the water running so it could fill the tub, drained out all the excess water in the rag and returned to Asuka, who was panting like a dog. For a moment, I was distracted by her appearance. Her lips were parted slightly, shallow breaths rushing in and out, her breasts rising and falling with each gasp and her legs were open. She looked _disturbingly sexy_...Goddamnit ...If only she wasn't like this.

I brought myself back to focus and knelt beside Asuka. I took her wounded hand within my own and delicately wiped the blood off her hand. Her consciousness briefly returned in her feverish haze. Once her palm was clean I examined her hand. The cut wasn't as bad as I thought it was. When it was bleeding earlier, I assumed she would need stitches, but a few bandages will do. I stroked the length of her injury before wrapping it and she cringed.

**"It hurts..."** she grumbled, wiggling her fingers.

"**Sorry 'bout that."** I said, sealing the tap, laying her hand back down and returning to the bathroom.

The tub was almost halfway filled, but not enough. Instead of reusing the same rag, I got another one, dipped it into the small pool of water and then went back to Asuka.  
**"I'm hot..."** she whined. **"I'm so hot, Hwoarang."**

**"Yeah, yeah, Kazama, I know."** I replied.

I folded the rag into a long rectangle and placed it on Asuka s forehead. She moaned. I felt my skin tingle.

**"Take it off, Hwoarang. It's hot."** she murmured, turning her head away from the rag and my hand.

Even when she's sick, she s still s a f*cking pest. I grabbed her head and held it still.  
**"No, you need this for your fever, Kazama! Chill out or get knocked out!"** I threatened, frustrated with Asuka's fidgeting.  
Asuka groaned and arched her back, pressing her breasts against my chest. She gripped my biceps and squeezed them, chanting my name like a prayer.  
**"What's wrong"**! I asked, becoming more aroused with each passing second.

**"It's...down there-your mouth!"** She moaned.

I looked down at her legs, they were wide open, rising up toward an invisible mouth.

I rolled my eyes. **"Kazama, I'm not even-"**

Suddenly, Asuka's mouth was over mine, kissing me passionately. My eyes stayed open for a moment. At first I was confused but then I realized that Asuka was having a drug-induced fantasy about me. What was she thinking about that has her like this? I felt myself getting hard. Asuka snatched her face away from mine, but stayed close enough so that our lips were still touching.

**"Am I...sexy?"** she asked shyly.

I felt her petite hand guiding mine hand under her shirt. Her skin was so hot. Her fever! I had to cool her down.

Don't I still have the water running? I tried to look away from her lust filled eyes, but I couldn t. The sexual being inside of me wouldn't let me. Without even noticing, my hand was cupping Asuka s breast, kneading it like a ball of soft dough. A pink blush tinted her cheeks.  
**"Am I?"** she asked once more.

I nodded slowly, before placing my lips and body over hers.  
**"Ahhh, Hwoahh-rang..**." she moaned.

I lifted Asuka's shirt over her head and threw it somewhere in the room. Her bra was still on, but it did nothing to conceal her hard nipples. I was almost delighted to see that she was so eager to have me. I buried my head in between her breasts, suckling on her sweet flesh and she stroked my hair. I brought my face from Asuka's torso and to her lips. She bit my bottom lip and I smiled. I like this sexy Asuka.  
Without much effort, I took Asuka's skirt off and dropped it on the floor. In return, she removed my shirt and tossed it behind the sofa.  
**"F-f*ck me..."** she whispered, her hands in between my legs, stroking my bulge.

I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes, trying not to lose _it._

"**Sh*t, Asuka..."** I replied breathlessly as her hand pressed more firmly.

I opened my eyes and looked at Asuka. I stared deep into her eyes and didn t see her. I grabbed her wrist and removed her hand from my crotch. This Asuka was a phony. The drugs made her lustful! I don t really want this sexy Asuka. I actually want the girl I fought a couple of days. _She_ was sexy . Asuka s eyes were empty and lacked the fire I usually see. I let her and go and Asuka groaned.

**"Hot... " **She writhed under me. God, I feel like such an asshole.I frowned at the bruises and hickeys that covered her body. A half-an-hour ago, she was almost raped and here I am, basically doing the same thing. I got off of Asuka and quickly went into the bathroom. The water was perfect. I turned of the cold water and then went back to Asuka.

**"It s so hot... " **she sounded like she was crying, but no tears were coming from her eyes.  
**"C mon, Kazama,"** I said, gathering Asuka's body and taking her into the bathroom.

Asuka's head drooped and swayed, eyes squinting in the bright bathroom. I held her body over the tub slowly lowered her down. I kissed her forehead before letting her drop into the cold water. A loud shriek filled the small bathroom, as Asuka s skin made contact with the water. She reached up and clawed my shoulders like a cat. I tried to lift her off, but that caused her nails to drag against my skin. I was pushing her down and she was trying to climb out of the tub, spilling water on the floor. She took one of her hands from my back and struck me in the eye!  
**"Dammit, Kazama!"** I yelled closing the one eye.

I pry-ed Asuka s nails from my back and held her down in the water. She kicked her legs, splashing water all over me and the the bathroom. After a while, Asuka grew tired and relaxed in the water. Her lips were trembling from the cold, but her fever was going down. I was relieved to see her getting better. I stroked her head and kissed her forehead, which was back to a normal temperature.  
I took the rubber stopper and the Asuka out of the bathtub. She began kicking her legs and I was ready to drop her, but she was already out of my arms and kneeling next to the toilet. I watched as her shoulders heave foward as she vomited...

**ASUKA**

I feel like complete garbage, but instead of lying on a curb I was lying on a toilet. Ugh, I'm so exhausted. I can't even move.

I felt something lift me off a cold flood and into darkness. I couldn t see anything. I could only taste alcohol and something acidic. I only had access to three of my five senses. I heard a heartbeat. Was it mine? Not it can't be, this one is louder and stronger than mine. I smelled something, but it wasn't like the perfume I wear, it was a warm, masculine scent. Cologne and gasoline... what a oddly arousing combination. Lastly, I felt something firm, but soft. I knew it was skin, but it wasn t mine. Then I rubbed my fingers together and felt silk in between them. I stretched my hand up further and found the source of the silk. The silky hair was attached to a head, which was attached to a chiseled face with thin lips that met my fingertips. The lips lowered themselves to my forehead and kissed it.

I felt my body being lowered onto something soft and then the scent, skin and heartbeat were gone. I was alone.

**"Don't leave me"**. I pleaded. Squinting, trying to see in the dark.  
The person returned to the bed and layed next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and held me tight...

**"G'Night..."** the man whispered. His voice was coated in exhaustion.  
**"Good Night..."** I replied, curling up against the stranger...

* * *

AWWWW how sweet :D

How will Asuka react once she's fully sober, I wonder?


	12. Healing Ecstacy

**TWO DAYS LATER….**

**ASUKA**

"**Why is it so hot?"** I murmured, trying to open my tear crusted eyes.

I attempted to move my legs, but it was really difficult. I felt like they were tied down by rope...that or-

I looked down to see my limbs tangled in someone else's legs. "**What the hell?**"My eyes traveled up from the long, muscular and tanned legs to a pair of pale blue boxers that did little to hide a large bulge. Attached to the legs was a firm and toned torso, shaped by strong abs. I wanted to take a breath, but the arm that was coiled around my body did not allow much movement. I swallowed hard and hoped that this body (no matter how absolutely amazing it was) didn't belong to_ him._

Before my eyes could finish their journey, a low voice hummed in my ear.

"**Heh, like what you see, Kazama?**"

I roughly pushed Hwoarang away and rolled of the bed, falling (butt-first) on the floor.  
He laughed at me, the most seductive grin plastered on his face. He propped his head on his hand and with his free hand, patted the bed and smoothed out a circle in the spot I was a few seconds ago.

"**Why don't you come back to bed? I'm pretty sure that carpet can't compete with a mattress.**" he said, staring me down.

I was so ready to pounce on this asshole! How dare he break into my home, get in my bed and sleep in it with me! Suddenly, I felt a cool breeze that made me shiver. I looked around and saw that I wasn't in my house! Not only was I not in my room, but I was only in a t-shirt and underwear! I gasped and pulled the hem of the shirt over my legs. I looked down in shame and noticed that one of my hands were covered in a bandage.

"**What the hell did you do to me? Where am I?**" I questioned.

"**I didn't do anything to you, Kazama. After I practically saved your life, I brought you here to my hotel room. You've been out for days. I was going to crash on the couch, but you insisted that I should stay with you.**"

I stared suspiciously. I believed him when he said he never hurt me and that he helped me, but the part about me begging for his company seemed to far-fetched.

"**What happened? Where are my clothes?**" I still had so many questions. I felt like one of those little kids that never knew when to shut up.

"**Don't worry about it, alright? Just know I handled it.**" Hwoarang murmured. "After a long sigh, he sat up and came over to pick me up. When I reached up to stop him from touching me, I sharp pain stabbed my side.

"**Aii!**"I yelped holding my ribs. I was so sore. It felt like I had gotten into a fight, but instead of fighting a human being I had fought with a brick wall, and the wall won. Hwoarang rushed over to my side so fast I almost didn't notice that he was next to me until he was lifting me off the carpeted floor.

I looked at Hwoarang's handsome face. I was so serious. He didn't wear his usual mask of arrogance and nonchalance. Putting my focus back on his face, I noticed that one of his eyes was swollen, as if someone had punched him. Did I do that to him? Did we get into a fight last night?

"**Are you alright?**" he asked me, his gaze filled with genuine concern.

Hwoarang's lips were slightly parted, the warmest breeze passing through them. Does he know how appealing he is to me? Once again Hwoarang caught me gawking at him and smirked

"**Yes, I'm fine.**" I replied, feeling my face heat up with embarrassment.

"**Good...**" Hwoarang whispered with his face dangerously close to mine.

_Oh, God, he's going to kiss me_! I felt so numb in his arms. The only thing I could do was stare.

Hwoarang sat down on the bed, still holding me as if I were a little girl. Sitting on his lap was strangely comfortable to me. After removing his hand from under my legs, Hwoarang placed it on my thigh, just mere inches from my panties. I quickly grabbed his hand.

"**Just what do you think you're doing?**" I demanded, both angry and excited with the situation. Hwoarang simply flicked my hand away.

"**Relax, Asuka.**"

Asuka...He called me Asuka. I was so shocked with him using my name that I did as he told.

**HWOARANG**

I didn't sleep for two days, I couldn't! I had to make sure that Asuka was going to be alright. She was shivering in her sleep and once in a while she'd moan. I wasn't sure if the sound was because she was in pain or she was having another sexual fantasy. Fortunately, Asuka's shaking ceased and her moans were silenced. As the days passed, she seemed to be doing better. Once in a while, she'd wake up and vomit, but I knew it was because the drugs were still in her body. I fed her and clothed her. Every night, she'd call to me to sleep with her. She slept so soundly with her face pressed against my chest. I only got a few hours' worth of sleep, but Asuka was worth my sleep deprivation.

Last night, I noticed that Asuka's bruised skin was healing. Her skin was not perfect but it looked better than it did two nights ago. On each of her wrists were thin bruises from the restraints, the side of her face wore a red mark that resembled permanent blush, and on her chest were multiple pink spots that seemed to lead to an oval-shaped purple bruise on her stomach.

When Asuka asked me what happened to her, I was relieved to know that she didn't remember. I didn't want her to know what Yukimura and his gang did to her. I could tell that waking up in my arms was the last thing Asuka wanted, or was it? I couldn't really tell. She was still a little loopy from the drugs.

I'm surprised Asuka let me touch her after freaking out on me. Holding Asuka's body in my arms made my heart race. She was banged up but she was back to normal. All my feelings of concern were replaced by an indescribable desire for Asuka. I sat her down in my lap, stared at her pink, heart-shaped lips and held her firmly in my arms before kissing her. At first, she was as stiff as a board and unresponsive to me, but when I took her hand into my own, she began to relax. Her soft hands gripped my calloused ones and squeezed tightly.

**ASUKA**

I let Hwoarang kiss me, but I don't know why! I'm only in a shirt and panties in this man's bedroom. Why am I doing this? Is it because I've fallen for Hwoarang? I still don't know how I got here and he hasn't told me. Why do I feel so dizzy, so nauseous, so weak and vulnerable?

Hwoarang slid his hand from mine and put it between my legs. I immediately squeezed my thighs together. Was he really trying to fondle me like he was a few days ago?

"**No-I can't.**"I said, trying not to look him in the face. "**This is happening so fast**.** You still haven't answered my questions.**"

"**I want to make you feel better.**"Hwoarang replied, stroking my cheek.

"**You're making me feel confused. You're making me feel…like you're taking advantage of me. I just woke up and now you want to do this?"**

"**I am not trying to take advantage of you. I would never."** Hwoarang sounded offended by my statement. "**Is that all that you feel?**"

I thought about his question. "**I'm a mess, how could you possibly want me right now?**"

"**Are you telling me that you don't want to do this?**"

I bit my lip. At this moment, I don't really know what I want. I was feeling so weird. He was making me so aroused. It was like he knew exactly what to do with my body. He just has so much experience and I have absolutely none. I'm just a high-school girl, what the hell do I know about pleasing this man? I couldn't be the only girl he's been with, not by a long shot.

"**How many women have you had?**" I asked, afraid of the answer I might get.

Hwoarang sighed and thought about my question for a moment.

"**Does it matter?**"

That was definitely not the kind of answer I wanted. I immediately became upset.

"**Yes, it does!**" I exclaimed, jumping out of his lap. I should be more concerned about why I was even in his room in the first place or what happened to me last night, but I was too focused on Hwoarang's promiscuity.

"**I don't want to be girl number seven on your weekly schedule, okay?**"

When I folded my arms, Hwoarang stood up. I didn't want him anywhere near me so I backed away, holding my hands up in defense.

"**You don't have to be number seven...**" He whispered, snatching the t-shirt from my hand. **"You won't ever have to be number seven."**

"**Why am I here?" **I asked, trying to return to the previous topic of the conversation.

"**You're not number six.**" He took my hand within his, lacing my fingers with his.

"**Why did you bring me here?**" I wanted to take my hand from him, but he was holding me tightly.

"**Answer me!**" I raised my hand in an attempt to strike him, but he caught my wrist in his hand.

"**You're not number five, four or three.**" He stepped closer to me, and I pushed him back.

"**Why won't you tell me what happened last night?"**

My arms felt like wet noodles in Hwoarang's hands. He pressed me against the cold wall and pinned my arms above my head. I couldn't feel anything but a lump in my throat and a tingle in my core. It was scary.

"**...Not number two...**" he smelled my hair and released a shaky sigh.

I tried to force Hwoarang off of me, using my body. Our stomachs pressed against each other for a few moments before he completely sandwiched me between his body and the wall.

"**You're number one. You're the only one I want, Asuka.**"

When Hwoarang kissed me again, I almost melted through his fingers. I couldn't help but to surrender my body to him. I let Hwoarang's hands grope and roam my body. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I let them drop to my sides. I just stood there like an inflatable, awkward sex-doll. Hwoarang chuckled lowly before bringing his face to my neck. His kissed, licked and blew on it, making me shiver and making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. When he gently nibbled on my neck I moaned. I could feel something pressing hard against my stomach.

**HWOARANG**

I wanted to erase everything that Yukimura and his gang did to Asuka. I don't want her to remember, but if she does, I want that horrible vision to be replaced with this moment. I want her only to think of me if she ever tries to think of that night. I kneaded Asuka's supple breast in my hands like dough. At first she tried to stop me, but like the end all her other efforts, she just held on to me, and let my hands do their job. Asuka's eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip, she looked like she was ready for more than a make-out session. I knew I was.

I grabbed Asuka's shoulders and quickly spun her around so that she was facing the wall. She propped herself up against the wall, to keep her chest and face from mashing into it.

"**What are you doing?**" she was breathless.

I hushed her when I slid down one of her bra straps and kissed her bare shoulder.

"**Open your legs.**" I requested stroking her thigh.

Asuka froze. I could feel worry, distrust and other suspicious emotions radiating from her.

"**I can't. I just-**"

"**-Need to trust me.**" I whispered in her ear before kissing it.

"**I'm...I'm a virgin.**" she admitted, as if I didn't already know.

"**I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. I promise.**"

Asuka turned her head to look at me and she nodded. Keeping her eyes locked on mine, Asuka slowly separated her legs, one small step at a time.

"**If you hurt me, I swear I'll-**"

"**If this hurts just tell me.**" I thought it was cute that she was still making threats even though I could just take her if I wanted to.

**ASUKA**

One of Hwoarang's hands slithered down my stomach and then over my panties, stroking the thin material. When he felt that I was finally ready, Hwoarang's hand dived inside of my underwear, and immediately found my most sensitive spot. When I moaned, he inhaled my breath as if he was collecting my love sounds and using them as oxygen. His finger "strummed"over my core and and I could feel my legs ready to give out on me. I clawed the smooth surface of the wall, but could not grip it well enough. I felt like a cat trying to climb a wall.

**END POV**

Hwoarang pressed his arousal against Asuka's butt, grinding against her, allowing her to feel his desire for her. Her parted mouth panted and groaned, begging for more. Hwoarang placed his free hand over one of Asuka's and clutched it.

"**Does it hurt, Asuka?**" Hwoarang teased.

Asuka bit her lower lip, refusing to let Hwoarang know that she enjoyed his fingers caressing her. For and instant, Hwoarang took his hand from Asuka's panties, sucked his fingers and groaned.

_How could this girl be sweet everywhere? _He thought to himself.

He had to have more.

Hwoarang removed his hand completely, peeled Asuka off the wall and pushed her backward on the bed. He climbed onto of her and kissed her luscious mouth, his tongue playing with hers. Asuka's hands pressed against his bare chest, feeling his equally rapid heartbeat. She was relieved to know that he was as excited as she was.

Hwoarang pulled away from the kiss and slid off Asuka's damp panties. She put her hands over her vagina to hide it from Hwoarang. She blushed deeply, avoiding any and all eye contact.

"**You're beautiful. Don't hide from me.**"

Hwoarang got on his knees and grasped Asuka's hips and pulled her "lips" closer to his. He blew on her womanhood before kissing it deeply. Asuka swallowed hard and held onto the sheets of the bed. After placing her legs over his shoulders, Hwoarang French kissed Asuka's pussy. He suckled on her pearl emitting a moan from her. Her hips bucked forward with each lick.

"**Do you like this, Asuka?**" Hwoarang asked, removing his mouth from her womanhood.

He inserted he index finger inside of her tight hole a slowly slid it in and out of her. Asuka squeezed her eyes tightly and cried out. Moans and groans weren't enough for Hwoarang, he wanted to hear her actual words. He lowered his head back down and swapped his finger for his tongue. He didn't want to _break_ anything important before she was ready. Asuka could feel something building up inside of her. She felt like a volcano, ready to explode at any second.

"**Do you?**" he whispered. The light buzz Asuka felt from Hwoarang's words sent her over the edge.

"**Yes!**" she screamed, grasping a fistful of Hwoarang's red hair and squeezing it. Asuka started breathing rapidly trying to fight off whatever wave was taking over her body. Hwoarang looked up at Asuka's pleasure stricken face. He could tell she was trying to not come. He'd seen it enough to know what she was trying to do.

"**Let it go, Asuka, let it go.**" he coached.

Asuka's toes curled and her thighs closed in on Hwoarang's head, compressing it. Her torso lifted of the bed as a sudden surge of liquid fire flowed her from her body. Her head drooped as she tried to catch her breath. After licking Asuka clean, Hwoarang got off of his knees and kissed her.

"**That wasn't so bad was it?**" he spoke softly, helping put Asuka's panties back on her body. She held his hand as they layed together on the bed. Hwoarang stroked Asuka's pretty brown hair, tucking bits of it behind her diamond studded earring.

"**No...it wasn't.**" she admitted, a pink tint filling her cheeks.

Hwoarang smiled. "**Next time I'll make you say my name, Kazama."**

Asuka rolled her eyes and playfully punched hwoarang's abs. Although she know he was joking, Asuka rarely said Hwoarang's name.

"**Next time?"**

"**Next time, I'll make you a woman.**" Hwoarang replied, staring deeply, almost lovingly, into Asuka's eyes.

Asuka averted her gaze somewhere else, her face feeling warmer.

The two of them lied in each other's arms in complete silence. There was nothing neither needed to was Hwoarang's girlfriend and Hwoarang was Asuka's boyfriend.

Soon the full SPRITE shall arrive!

Almost done with the story! D:


	13. Unhappy Endings

Sorry for the late update. I was taking some me time :D

Now back to the story!

* * *

Asuka

A few hours ago, I let Hwoarang do something to me I never thought I'd let a man do. I don't even know why I allowed him to make me feel so vulnerable.

I could remember the mind-blowing sensation of my climax so vividly, I shivered at the thought of it. Ever time I closed my eyes, I could feel Hwoarang's fingers fondling me, his tongue swimming inside of me and look of pure desire on his face. Every so often when he was pleasuring me, Hwoarang would glance up at me smile. He enjoyed seeing me moan and gyrate. I was his sex object. I was his number one because I was so hard to get. Now here I am laying in bed with this perverted foreigner.

"What are we doing?" I asked the red-haired man lying beside me.

Hwoarang shrugged, kissed my shoulder and squeezed my waist tighter. "Spooning."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Grasping his forearm, I removed Hwoarang's arm from my body and got out of the bed. Hwoarang frowned and stared at me impatiently.

"What's wrong, Kazama?" he asked.

This bastard. Even when I gave him a piece of me, he still calls me "Kazama". Its like he only uses my name when he's trying to seduce me.

"We can't be together. I won't allow you to have me." I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips.

Hwoarang hopped off the bed and approached me.

"What are you talking about? You weren't saying that earlier today." he teased, lifting the bottom of the large t-shirt I was wearing.

I smacked his hand away and stepped back from him. "I let you sweet talk me, but it won't happen again."

Hwoarang ran his fingers through his hair and his brows furrowed. "Even after all I done for you...you can't even do _this _for me."

I suddenly remembered that he never told me what happened. "What did you do for me? What exactly is 'this'!"

I was furious. I hated that he made me so angry. Hwoarang sighed and shooed my words, fanning his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, Kazama."

He turned away from me and started into the living room. Before he could pass the doorway, I grabbed his bare shoulder, spun him around and pushed him into the wall.

"Looks like the tables have turned." Hwoarang joked, cupping my face in his hand.

Once again, I slapped his hand away. Seeing how serious I was Hwoarang's face became blank.

"What the hell happened to me last night!" I demanded.

"A gang of tekkenshu drugged you and almost raped you, but I fought them off."

I pushed off of Hwoarang and shook my head in denial.

"You're lying, I feel fine."

"Yeah, you would feel fine. You healed yourself...somehow."

I looked at Hwoarang with incredulous eyes. I healed myself? What kind of lie was that to tell? I threw my hands up in mock surrender and walked away from Hwoarang into the living room.

"What? Was that not the answer you were expecting? Well, its the truth! You're some type of magical freak just like Jin Kazama! There's something strange with you people."

I turned around and glared at him.

"So now I'm a freak?"

Hwoarang bit his lip. He knew what he said was wrong.

"...and you put me in the same category with that evil man? How dare you!"

Hwoarang tried to verbalize his apology but I hushed him. When he reached out to hold me, I slapped him.

"I'm going home, Hwoarang. This is over! Do you understand me?" I yelled pointing at his face, that was still turned away from me.

I grasped Hwoarang chin and forced him to look at me. "You and me are done."

"Alright." he said. "Good riddance."

My hand dropped from Hwoarang's face and I brushed past him to retrieve my skirt from last night. I couldn't find my shirt or shoes, so I settled with Hwoarang's large t-shirt and my mini-skirt. As I was getting ready to leave, I noticed that he was watching me, but I ignored him. He excused himself when I made a phone call to Hatsumi, but I could still feel his gaze through the living room wall.

"Hello?" Hatsumi answered.

"Hi, it's -"

"Asuka! Oh my gosh! I thought you were hurt."

"I'm fine, Hatsumi. I just-"

"The Tekkenshu were everywhere! They were looking-"

"The Tekkenshu?"

"Yeah, they almost caused a massacre! Hwoarang got into a fight with them and you disappeared. Daisuke and I were so worried for you!"

I gasped. Hwoarang wasn't lying. I just could not remember.

Hatsumi continued. "Dai and I left you, but Hwoarang took care of you last night. He made sure you were safe. Are you with him now?"

Just then Hwoarang walked passed me and into the bathroom. When he slammed the door, my focus returned to the phone conversation.

"Yeah, I am. I kind of slept in his room."

Hatsumi squeaked. The little scream made me wince.

"You and Hwoarang-kun were in the same bed? Did anything happen?"

She was too excited for my taste. "No, of course not." I lied. "Hatsumi, that's not why I'm calling. I need you to come pick me up from Tokyo."

"Sure, no problem, but doesn't Hwoarang-kun have a motorcycle."

"Yeah, but he and I aren't exactly on good terms at the moment."

"Aiiyyah, Asuka, you really ought to give Hwoarang-kun a chance. He really isn't that bad, you know."

"Whatever, Hatsumi, can you just some to the motel please?"

Hatsumi sighed. "I said sure already! I'm actually with my aunt in Tokyo, so we'll both come to get you."

"Alright, I'm at Center Hotel.:

"Okay, but seriously, Asuka, I hope you at least said 'thank you'."

At the end of the conversation, I got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm leaving." I said, practically taking to the running water of the sink.

"And you're telling me because?"

"I'm telling you because I wanted to say thank you."

Immediately, the door flew open. Hwoarang stood in the doorway a toothbrush in his mouth.

"You were welcome last night and this morning, but not so much right now." he said, the scent of mint rushing to my nose.

"Nevertheless, I'm still grateful to you. For saving me, for protecting me, for everything."

"So you believe me now? That's so great to know." he mumbled.

Hwoarang went over to the sink to spit out the the spirment foam forming in his mouth. He rinsed off his toothbrush and tapped it against the sink before setting it down and coming back to me.

"And by everything, do you really mean _everything?_ Including this morning?" he questioned.

I felt my cheeks get warm and my mouth started to water at the thought of Hwoarang in between my legs.

"That's not what I meant." I half-lied.

"That's too bad, 'cause to that, you are more than welcome."

Hwoarang put his hand behind my head and his thumb on my chin. A part of me wanted to pull away, but the other part me wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Hwoa-"

Before I could even form the rest of his name, Hwoarangs lips were over mine. I put my hands on his bare back and held as tight as I could. Hwoarang's tongue tasted like sweet mint. I moaned my approval of the taste and he wrapped his arms round my waist. I didn't want to stop, but I knew that this was going to end in something more sexual. I reluctantly pulled my mouth away and sighed. Hwoarang bit his lip and stroked my bottom lip with his thumb.

"I can't. I'm not ready." I confessed pulling away from him. "I can't give you what you want."

"I only want you." he whispered, holding my fingers in his large hands.

"Goodbye." I replied, sliding my hand out of his.

As I was leaving, I saw the look of pure heartbreak etched on his face. I tried to ignore it, but the sad expression left an impression on me.

* * *

HWOARANG

I watched the Osakan beauty walk out of my room and couldn't contain my anger any longer. I hollered loudly and punch a hole into the dry walk of the cheap motel room. How could she just walk away from me like that? Doesn't she feel the same way?

"I will get even with those bastards." I growled. "For the both of us."

* * *

What will happen to these two? Is it really over? Stay tuned!


End file.
